


The Sexy Bits (Burdens We Bear)

by bofurlove



Series: A slice of life dwobbits [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had quite a few readers who would be disappointed when I didn't continue on with the sexy smut that I had set up at the end of the chapters of The Burdens We Bear story. I wanted to keep the rating at 'T' since it is a Slice of Life type of story. :D So I decided to try my hand at writing smut and making it a part of a series so whenever there is Sexy bits set up in the story I will post them here. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin/Bilbo Chapter 23 contiuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the end of Chapter 24 of The Burdens We Bear.
> 
> Please Please Please have mercy on me and be kind since this is the first smut I have ever written and I am super nervous about it. I hope you enjoy it.

"You my dear hobbit are the most beautiful creature when you are with child,” he growled as he pressed his body against his husband as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tip of the hobbit’s sensitive ear as he whispered into it, “You have no idea what the sight of it does to me,” His voice was husky and deep with desire, “What the thought of you carrying my seed within you stirs in me.” He was practically purring as thrust his hips forward playfully grinding his body against his lovers, staring at him with his eyes animalistic with lust.

Bilbo let out a gasp at the connection of their bodies, shivers running up his spine at the feeling of Thorin’s breath on his ears. “I can only imagine.” He responded teasingly as he pulled his husband in for a kiss, abandoning all thoughts of insecurities and worries of the months to come, melting into the moment of pure bliss with having his husband close to him. The love radiating between the two of them. Thorin was ready to take full advantage of the opportunity of being alone for the time being.

Thorin drug his teeth gently across the tip of his husbands ear before he placed a gentle kiss to the tender flesh beneath it, feeling a great sense of satisfaction at the gasp it earned him from his husband. He slowly dragged his tongue down the hobbit’s throat, peppering gentle kisses along the way.  Bilbo tilted his head to the side to allow better access, humming in approval as his husband continued to lavish him with attention. Thorin’s aching need pressed against the hobbit’s hip where it was tenting the king’s trousers.

“You have no idea the thoughts that race through my mind during council meetings, wishing to be here with you instead of there.”

Thorin’s hands moved slowly, unbuttoning the Halfling’s shirt, slowly revealing inch by inch the beautiful porcelain skin, placing kisses, and gentle bites to the delicious flesh.  The dwarf king pushed aside his husband’s shirt as he ran his calloused hands over the hairless smooth skin.

“The thought of your beautiful body underneath me,”

Running his fingers over the hobbit’s pebbled nipple before he took it into his mouth, running his warm tongue over it, gently taking it between his teeth and nipping at it gently; winning him a breathy gasp from his lover.

The dwarf king couldn’t help but smirk against his hobbit’s skin, pleased at the fact that he could still draw the most desperate noises of want from his one.  Moving his attention to Bilbo’s other nipple, lathing it with his tongue and rolling it between his teeth gently until he had the hobbit panting gently beneath him.

This was too much fun, teasing his hobbit. The king barely let his lips brush across the hobbit’s skin as he moved his way down his stomach, nipping the skin along the way, urging his love to look down at him. As soon as Bilbo opened his eyes, which had been shut tight, and looked down at his husband, Thorin let a wickedly mischievous grin cover his face. He looked up from where he was settled between his lover’s thighs. The dwarf pressed his face into Bilbo’s crotch, nuzzling his nose against the growing bulge straining in the hobbit’s breeches before taking the ties in his teeth and pulling them loose. Bilbo’s eyes to fluttered closed again, his head falling back at the sight as a low groan escaped his lips.

“My mind filled with all the different ways to come home and make you moan, my name on your lips.”

Thorin’s rough hands were sending tingles all the way up Bilbo’s spine as he ran his hands teasingly all over his husband’s groin before yanking away the hobbit’s breeches and small clothes allowing Bilbo’s weeping cock to spring free. Growling deep in his chest he leaned down and licked the bead of precum from the head of his lover’s cock, his hobbit gasping “Thorin”, before kissing it and moving himself up to claim the hobbit’s mouth.

Without hesitation Bilbo buried his hands in Thorin’s thick beautiful raven hair, pulling him closer and pressing their mouths together hard, licking at the dwarf’s lower lip, demanding access to the warm cavern. Thorin willingly complied, tilting his head and deepening the kiss, forcing his own tongue into Bilbo’s mouth so the hobbit could taste the bitter flavor of his own cum. Their tongues silkily sliding against each other as the swallowed each other’s desperate moans.

Bilbo pulled away breathless and dizzy, “You,my dear dwarf,are still wearing far too many clothes.”  He nipped at Thorin’s lip, eyes dark and half lidded with lust. Grinning at his hobbit Thorin jumped off the bed, quickly divesting himself of his clothing and,grabbing the bottle of oil from the bed table before leaping back on the bed, pinning the smaller man beneath him causing him to squeak and giggle. The dwarf quickly ground his body against the hobbits' claiming his mouth again, the giggles fading and turning into wanton moans as their erections slid together perfectly.

Thorin growled deep as he thrust himself against his lover again, running his hands through the hobbit’s hair, pulling his head to the side so he could sink his teeth into the tempting pulse point in the crook of his neck. “If I had my way I would have you every minute of every day.” Thorin’s voice rumbled, sending its vibrations into Bilbo’s body that shivered uncontrollably.

The dwarf uncorked the bottle of oil, drizzling it onto his lover’s cock, letting it drip down the hobbit’s thighs before giving it a few pumps, and running his hand down, gently running his fingers over his husbands puckered entrance. Placing kisses to the hollow of his lover’s hip bone he gently eased one finger in, causing Bilbo to gasp and arch his back off the bed.

Smirking Thorin crooked his finger before gently adding a second, sliding them in and out of the hobbit, purposefully brushing against the hobbit’s prostate causing him to fist the sheets beneath him and letting out a shout. The dwarf chuckled as he looked down at his husband, uncontrollably coming undone, damp curls stuck to his sweat slicked face, mouth slacking as he pressed himself down onto the dwarf’s fingers more as a third was added.

The king removed his fingers causing his husband to let out a whine of protest before he lined his cock up at his lover’s entrance and slipped in slowly. The hobbit’s hands flew up and grasped his Kings shoulders. His body shuddered as Thorin sank himself deep into him, the deliciously slick warmth stealing his breath. Thorin forced himself to still until Bilbo had adjusted.

“…Thorin….please…” Bilbo breathed out desperately.

That was all the king needed before he leaned down and claimed his lover’s lips once more, angling his hips and thrusting slowly as the fire in his belly started to build. Tilting his hips a bit more he struck the halfling’s prostate again sending hoarse cries and whimpers to burst from his hobbit.

“…..Aule…..Thorin!”

Feeling his own release building quickly he grasped his lover’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts as Bilbo began to whimper and mumble.

“…I’m not going to last….Thorin….I can’t…”

Suddenly Bilbo came in thick ropes across his own chest, clenching tightly around Thorin’s cock buried deep inside him, sending the dwarf over the edge with him.

Thorin’s head hung, resting on his husbands shoulder as they panted against each other, trying to catch their breaths. Bilbo chuckled in his post orgasmic haze, “Oh Thorin, it’s no wonder I’m pregnant again. You insatiable dwarf.” The hobbit let out a large sigh as he placed sweet kisses to the dwarf king’s brow.

Thorin grinned wickedly at his husband. “What can I say? I just love you too much.”

 


	2. Kili/Jocelyn Chapter 28 continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovies! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback on the last smutty insert! Here! Enjoy some more! Its Kili and Jocelyn's first time together. LOVE your faces!
> 
> Again, sorry if it is absolutely terrible smut. I am still new to this all.
> 
> Hope your knickers dont get ruined. XD

He slowly continued to move the garment to the side revealing more of the scar. He placed gentle kisses along it, over her shoulder and moved his way down her chest. Jocelyn released her hold on the rest of her nightgown, allowing Kili to unhook the buttons that had it fastened closed. The prince continued his journey along the scar making certain his lips passed over every inch of it, pouring his love into it as he moved, hoping to will away the pain that was set in his beloved’s heart.

 

As the prince undid the last button on Jocelyn’s nightgown it fell to the floor in a pile below her, leaving her standing in naught but her small clothes. She brought her arms up quickly to cover herself and her scar, trembling where she stood still as a statue, tears still streaming from her closed eyes.

 

Kili gently rose from where he knelt in front of her as he placed a final kiss to the end of her scar above her navel. He then took Jocelyn’s hands in his, gently removing her arms from covering her body. “There is no need to hide yourself my love.” He placed his hand gingerly under Jocelyn’s bowed head, placing a kiss to her forehead before easing her chin up. Jocelyn kept her eyes clenched shut, “Open your eyes my love.” He watched as she shook her head before fluttering her eyes open, tears flooding from them.

 

“I have never been more sure of anything in my entire existence as I am about my desire to marry you. Never have I seen one as beautiful as you.” He gently ran his fingers over the scar on her shoulder, “You are my warrior, stronger than any other I have ever met.” His fingers continued up her neck and into her beautiful curls. “Every day I breathe I will show you how beautiful you are to me. Every day of my being I will prove my love for you, to try and make myself worthy to be in the presence of one who is deserving of far more than I can give her.” Jocelyn’s gaze finally met Kili’s as the prince stood firm in front of her, seeing the adoration that his eyes held. He did not look at her in disgust as she had imagined he would, he did not look at her with pity. No. In the depths of his eyes was love. A love that Jocelyn could no longer deny was there.

 

Kili ran both hands through her silky soft curls before placing a chaste kiss to her beautiful rose lips. “My only wish in this world is to have my diamond be with me forever. Never doubt your beauty or your strength Jocelyn.”

 

Jocelyn let out a shuddering breath. “I feared that you would not want me…not like this. Not with a body ruined by scars.”

 

The prince took a step back from her, “You are not ruined by these scars Jocelyn. These are your battle scars; they show the hardships you have faced and your survival of them.” Slowly Kili removed his outer layers and tunic and cast them to the floor; leaving his chest bare, revealing his many scars from his journey to reclaim Erebor. “Do you wish not to marry me because of my scars?”

 

Jocelyn’s face began to fill with blush again, “It is different Kili.”

 

“No it’s not.” Kili said firmly. “The scars we bear are the same. Their cause may be different, but they are a symbol of the same thing. Our ability to survive and continue on. There is no honor greater than that.” As he finished his words he swept Jocelyn in his arms and kissed her passionately. He had thought his love for Jocelyn could grow no more, but he was wrong. He gently picked her up into his arms cradling her to his chest as he carried her gently to her bed, prepared to erase all doubt from her mind. 

 

He cradled her to his chest and stroked his hands across the bare skin of her back as he kissed her shoulder and beginnings of her scar again. As his lips grazed Jocelyn’s skin, she tensed her body up.

 

Slowly pulling away from her shoulder he placed his hand gently on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his calloused fingers; causing Jocelyn’s eyes to flutter shut. Kili wanted to erase all doubt from his love’s mind. He wanted her to see how truly beautiful she was.

 

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He had kissed Jocelyn before; a quick peck on the lips, or a kiss to her cheek or forehead. But in this kiss Kili wanted to pour all of his adoration, love and passion. He wanted Jocelyn to know exactly how he felt for her, and how he never wanted to be parted from her ever.

 

He pressed his lips firmly to hers, entwining his fingers in her luscious curls, wrapping his free arm around her and gently pressing their bodies together. This is how he would show her his devotion, this is how he would help chase away the ghosts that haunted his beloved.

 

Kili softly flicked his tongue at Jocelyn’s lower lip in hopes to deepen the kiss. Jocelyn’s mouth opened, allowing Kili’s tongue access to it. Tongues sliding together and exploring each other’s mouths thoroughly, tiny whimpers and moans escaping from both dwarves. Kili felt at each touch of Jocelyn to his skin made it feel like it was tingling; like tiny wings brushing over it slightly.

 

Their cheeks caressed each other, “I love you Jocelyn.” Kili breathed out quietly. “So much.” He quickly reclaimed her lips and kissed her again and urged her to lie back on the pillows there on the bed.

 

Jocelyn brought her hands up to her dwarven prince’s face as she broke the kiss to regain her breath. She felt dizzy and as if she was in a haze. She rested her forehead against her beloved’s, both of them panting from their desperation for more. But her heart was racing as fear flooded back into her mind, panic and fear of the pain that was branded into her memory causing her to flinch back into the pillows as Kili pressed himself to her.

 

Kili stopped moving immediately, not wanting to rush or scare his beloved. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Jocelyn clenched her eyes shut as tears stung at them. She felt so foolish feeling this way; letting the fear take control. This was Kili, her fiancé; this was not the dwarves who attacked her. Those men were dead and would never touch her again. She shook her head gently as tears leaked ever so slightly from her eyes. “No…..I’m just scared Kili.”

 

As she opened her eyes she looked up at Kili, his face looking on her with love and concern; tenderness showing through in each detail of his face. “I am too love.” He ran his fingers softly across her cheek, “I love you more than anything else in this world Jocelyn. I want to spend every moment of my life with you… and I want to be close to only you.” Leaning down he kissed her forehead tenderly. “I love you and only want you to be happy.”

 

Jocelyn’s heart began to leap in her chest as Kili spoke, in a way that only his words were able to spur that effect on her. She nodded softly as Kili placed another sweet chaste kiss to her lips, with far less eagerness than before. “Let’s just take things slow? Hmm?”

 

He placed his lips on the base of her neck kissing it softly, sending shivers up her spine, as he ran his hand gently across her other side of her neck. Jocelyn turned her head to expose more of her throat to allow her lover to cover it with his kisses.

 

Kili drew back slightly and looked at his lover’s body, taking in every detail, completely enthralled in her beauty. He ran his fingers gently down the long jagged scar that ran down the front of her body, goose bumps springing up behind the trail his fingers took. Jocelyn’s body was practically shivering as she closed her eyes and let out a soft whimpering moan. Kili claimed her mouth again, kissing her deeply. Her body broke out it tickling sensations as her and the prince’s fronts were pressed together. The feeling of Kili’s aching need contained inside his trousers pressing firmly against her lone pair of small clothes was enticing.

 

Her head was spinning at all the overwhelming sensations that her body was feeling. It was so confusing and exhilarating, and she wanted more. She wanted to feel Kili all over her, she wanted him to wash away the hurt with his love. Clutching at the dwarf prince’s raven hair she pulled him closer, desperate for more from him.

 

She kissed him vigorously, as she grasped for anything to hold onto, to ground her in the moment. Clutching at her lovers back she tilted her neck again to invite Kili’s lusciously gorgeous mouth to ravish it again. Kili took to her neck again, barely grazing his teeth across her flesh before placing kisses in their place. Letting his hands wander over her body.

 

His hands roamed softly over her flesh, cupping one of her breasts and gently massaging it before moving his way down to place kisses on it, even as he took the other in his hand. The raven dwarf peppered her breasts with kisses before taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a playful suck. Jocelyn let out a soft gasp as her back arched a little, her hands running up the dwarf prince’s muscular shoulder as waves of pleasure inched their way over her body with each of Kili’s movements.

 

Slowly he placed kisses along her scar and onto her navel until he was seated between her thighs. Sitting up and looking down at her he leaned down and stole yet another kiss before drawing back and running his hands all over Jocelyn’s body, caressing her silken smooth ivory skin. He gently snuck his fingers under the waist of her small clothes before pulling them off slowly to expose her glorious sex glistening with moisture.

 

Kili felt his mouth go dry at the sight, his cock hardening further causing his pants to feel almost unbearable. Moving up to lay beside Jocelyn he kissed her again, “If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so.” He ran his hand down her belly, his fingers sliding easily over her luscious lips as he pressed a finger into her; gasping Jocelyn grasped the sheets on either side of her as Kili pumped his finger in and out of her, crooking slightly so he was massaging her inner walls sending fireworks through Jocelyn’s core. The pain she had expected was nonexistent.

 

He added a second finger and pressed them into her, thrusting them in and out slowly before pulling them out and rubbing gentle circles around her sweet spot. He watched as Jocelyn’s mouth hung open and her muscles twitched as pleasure creeped its way through her system. Her breathing heavy and erratic. It was a beautiful sight.

 

Suddenly Jocelyn’s hands were reaching down and palming Kili’s erection through his pants. It was Kili’s turn to moan now. Kissing him hard and deep she untied his breeches and freed his cock, the head glistening with oily precum. She gently ran her fingers over her lover’s cock before grasping it tight and pumping it. Kili’s head fell backwards as he groaned at the contact and quickly moved his fingers down and entered Jocelyn again, thrusting his fingers in time with her pumps.

 

Heat began to build in Kili’s gut, coiling at the intense passion and pleasure that was dying to erupt from him as Jocelyn’s hand moved against his sensitive skin as their tongues battled in their kiss.

 

“…please Kili….more….I want more….I need more….”

 

Without another word Kili was pulling off his trousers the rest of the way before lying himself on top of his lover, brushing a stray curl off of her face. “Are you sure about this?” He whispered softly as he rested his head against hers.

 

“Yes Kili. I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I need to be close to you. I need you inside of me.”

 

Kissing her softly on the lips again he lined his cock up and pressed into her as he kissed her deeply, swallowing each others’ moans and whimpers as she trembled beneath him. Slowly he thrust into her, his cock sliding deliciously into her silken heat almost enough to finish him off right at that very moment. Looking down at his lover their eyes met, both half lidded and filled with desire. Her skin glistening in the candle light as sweat had broken out all over her flesh.

 

Kili angled his hips and continued to thrust slowly into her, relishing every moan, whimper and gasp that it drew from his beautiful lover beneath him. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her hard nipples before sucking on them gently. Jocelyn’s gasps and moans were growing louder as she let wave after wave of pleasure bowl over her. Every thrust was stimulating that sweet spot deep inside her, leaving her head spinning and breathless.

 

“Oh gods Kili….Don’t stop! It feels so wonderful!” she could barely speak, her voice breathy and quiet.

 

As Jocelyn spoke, Kili felt his release building, desperately trying to hold it at bay, wanting to keep fulfilling his beloved. “I might not last…I am so close…”

 

Kili grit his teeth as he staved off his own orgasm as he began to thrust more firmly into Jocelyn, her body continuing to tremble in pleasure.

 

Suddenly Jocelyn’s vision began to white out the edges as pure blissful pleasure bloomed through her body, every muscle in her tensing and slightly convulsing as she cried out Kili’s name. Her insides pulsated against his cock deep inside her. After only two more thrust Kili was coming right along with her, falling over the wall of pleasure as his ears began to ring.

 

He collapsed onto his elbows resting his head on his beloved’s shoulder, both of them panting hard. They lay that way as their breathing and heartbeats regulated, gifting each other with sweet gentle kisses.

 

“I love you.” Jocelyn whispered softly as she brought her hand up to stroke Kili’s sweat dampened hair. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for your love, your kindness, and this.”

 

“I love you as well Jocelyn, more than you will ever know.”


	3. Chapter 38 Thorin/Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 38 Thorin/Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little smutty chapter. Still new at it, so I hope it isnt too terrible. XD

The hobbit gently buried his fingers in his husbands thick raven hair; causing the dwarf to close his eyes and let out a groan as the hobbit leaned in and pressed his lips to the dwarf’s ear. “Well then, it seems that I must do my best to help you forget those feelings and ease that guilt.” Bilbo moved down from the dwarf’s ear, peppering gentle kisses along his jaw, earning him a soft moan as he whispered, “Let me ease your mind my king.” 

Thorin brought his hands up and stroked Bilbo’s arms gently, running his fingers over the smaller man’s biceps that were hidden under his sleep shirt as the hobbit grazed his teeth over the dwarf’s pulse point on his throat. He bit down softly on the dwarf’s flesh before placing a small kiss to sooth the reddened spot.

Bilbo moved and sat himself between the king’s thighs as he ran his hands up the dwarf’s hair covered torso, grazing over each nipple, rubbing his thumbs on them briefly before placing a kiss to each one causing Thorin to gasp softly. The hobbit smirked against the dwarf’s skin as he took a pebbled nipple between his teeth and gave it a soft nibble. With each kiss and long lick over the sensitive skin, the dwarf’s breathing got heavier. Thorin’s sleep pants were slowly beginning to tent.

Bilbo let the front of his body graze over the dwarf’s as he brought his mouth to the king’s kissing him deeply as their erections slid deliciously against one another through the cotton of their sleep clothes. Thorin brought his hands up and buried them in the hobbit’s curls and pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. He thrust his hips forward to get more friction and contact against his lover. Very quickly becoming annoyed with the amount of clothing the both of them were wearing.

He moved his hands to reach for the hem of his hobbit’s sleep shirt only to have his hands swatted away as the hobbit continued to kiss and lick the dip of his clavicle. “Hands to yourself.” Bilbo said softly between kisses, intertwining his fingers with the dwarf’s and forced them up on either side of Thorin’s head.

“Stay.”

Bilbo stood up above his dwarf, legs one either side of Thorin’s waist as he slowly stripped off his night shirt and tossed it to the side, leaving him standing in his small clothes that were strained from his desperately hard erection concealed within. Thorin’s hands caressed the hobbit’s legs softly making their way up to palm at the front of Bilbo’s small clothes, only to have his hands stopped and pushed back down on either side of him.

“Ah, ah, ah….hands to yourself.” Bilbo smiled deviously at the king as he slipped his fingers into the waist of the dwarf’s sleep pants and small clothes, tugging at them urging Thorin to lift his hips. Bilbo slid the pants and small clothes down off his lover’s legs, letting the dwarf’s cock spring free, a bead of precum glistening on the head.

Bilbo rubbed his hands gently up the inside of Thorin’s thighs, causing the dwarf to shiver and grasp the sheets tightly on either side of him as the hobbit’s hands inched closer to his weeping erection, only to retreat back down his legs towards his knees. Bilbo kept his hands planted on the dwarf’s thighs as he leaned forward and looked into those piercing sapphire eyes as he allowed his tongue to barely graze along the underside of the dwarf’s gorgeous cock.

Thorin thrust his hips forward, unable to control himself. His hobbit simply grinned up at the sight of the dwarf trembling, desperate for any flesh against flesh contact. Without warning Bilbo wrapped his mouth around Thorin’s thickness, engulfing it in the warm moist cavern of his mouth causing the king to let out a deep and rumbling groan.

Bilbo bobbed his head up and down slightly as he swirled his tongue over the head of the dwarf’s cock, the bitter taste of precum filling his mouth; a pleased moan bubbling up through him sending vibrations straight through Thorin who was trembling. The hobbit relaxed his throat as he sucked down once more until Thorin’s cock was hitting the back of his throat and swallowed around it causing the king to cry out. Bilbo hollowed his cheeks as he sucked before pulling off with an obscene pop; smirking at the king who was glistening with sweat under him.

The hobbit leaned over to grab the bottle of oil they had in their side table drawer, moving up his lover’s body again and kissing him deeply. “Prepare me, my king.”

Thorin let out a animalistic noise before he grabbed his hobbit around the waist and flipped him over, leaning back on so he was sitting on his haunches, unstoppering the bottle of oil with his teeth. He drizzled the oil over his fingers before he lunged forward capturing the hobbit’s mouth as he ran a finger gingerly over the hobbit’s puckered entrance; carefully pressing it in knuckle deep.

Bilbo arched his back off the bed as Thorin slowly began to thrust his finger in drawing desperate moans from his hobbit. He gently added a second finger as Bilbo began to thrust himself down on the dwarf’s fingers as the king crooked them to brush over his sweet spot deep inside him causing him to gasp breathlessly in his pleasure

Thorin took Bilbo’s cock in his hand, his calloused thumb gently rubbing over the head smearing the precum that had begun pooling in its slit as he added a third finger to the hobbit’s twitching hole, carefully opening him up.

“That’s good enough….I want you to fuck me!” Bilbo gasped out desperately grabbing Thorin by his braids and pulling him in for a fiery kiss filled with lust and desire. “Fuck me my king.” Bilbo’s eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide.

Thorin the excess oil on his cock before lining it up carefully with his lover’s entrance before pressing in in one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt. The tight furnace of Bilbo’s insides had him barely clinging to the edge of his passion.

Forcing himself to still as to not end this coupling too quickly as Bilbo’s entrance clenched around him as he adjusted. Bilbo was panting under him, his mouth hanging slacked, as Thorin started up a slow pace, angling his hobbit’s hips so he struck the Halfling’s prostate with every stroke.

Bilbo’s hands flew up and clutched his dwarf’s shoulders; blunt finger nails digging into the flesh there leaving crescent shaped dents; desperate to ground himself to the moment. It had been too long since they had last been able to be intimate and he was dangerously close, the heat and pressure coiling in his gut.

“I am not going to last…Thorin…”

Thorin took hold of his lover’s neglected cock, stroking it in time with each of his thrusts. “Don’t hold back my love! Come for me!” Thorin felt his own orgasm building.

With every brush against his prostate, Bilbo had fireworks bursting in his vision, the unbearable pleasure, his skin on fire, no longer able to for coherent words as he grasped desperately to Thorin. Pleasure boiling and spreading through his whole body as his orgasm washed over him. Every muscle in his body tensing at the intensity of it, as he came in thick white ropes across his own chest.

As Bilbo came, the clenching of his entrance like a vice around Thorin’s cock had the king following only a few thrust behind him. The dwarf’s vision whited out and his ears were ringing as he rode wave after wave of pleasure that barreled over him as he pumped his seed deep inside his lover before collapsing on top of the smaller man panting in a sticky mess together.

“That… was…wonderful…” Thorin panted, his voice almost a whisper.

Bilbo chuckled softly, “Oh yes…yes it was!”


	4. Chapter 43 Bilbo/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears. Sorry it took FOREVER to get this smut up. I have had a busy last couple of weeks. Planning and throwing a baby shower for my sister, then I got the flu and life just happened. 
> 
> I am also in the process of wrapping up one of my other fics so this got put on hold. But here it is!!! Some sexy smut for you all!!! I will be updating the next chapter of Burdens We Bear within the next day or so if my time permits it. I hope it will. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He was startled by the feeling of rough calloused fingers running their way up his bare flesh on his back, hot breath following their path up his spine to his neck where rough bearded lips placed a gentle kiss to his neck. Tingles shot through Bilbo’s body at the wonderful sensations his lover was providing.

“Good morning my king…” Bilbo smiled widely, not turning around, but leaning into the lips pressed against his skin. “…There is quite the storm having its way outside our mountain.”

Thorin’s chuckle rumbled through his chest and into Bilbo’s back where he was pressed against the dwarf. “So I heard from the thunder. What ever shall we do with our day when there is a storm roaring at our doors?” Thorin continued to kiss up his husband’s neck making his way to place a kiss behind the hobbit’s ear causing him to shudder.

“Well…back in the shire, on a day like this we would snuggle up our blankets, drink tea and relax…”

Thorin hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around the hobbit tighter, running his hands over his front gently, “That sounds lovely, let us snuggle then. I will keep you warm and safe from this storm my love.”

Thorin quickly turned Bilbo around before throwing the giggling nearly naked hobbit over his shoulder with a growl before hauling him back to their bed chambers and tossing him onto the bed with a bounce. Quickly crawling up on the bed and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, letting his hands wander over his husband’s bare body.

“Oh how I have missed my time with you.” Thorin pressed is lips to Bilbo’s, licking his way in with several swipes of his tongue, slowly deepening the kiss; swiping and feeling his way over the roof of his mouth dueling with the hobbit’s own tongue. He continued kissing his husband passionately while resting his hands gently on the hobbit’s hips, earning him a lazy buck of his hips in return.

As Thorin pulled away Bilbo couldn’t resist running his fingers over the dwarf’s flesh. Carefully tracing the sculpted muscles of his husband’s chest and stomach; his fingers gliding gently over the sweat dampened skin as his dwarf placed a gentled kiss to his navel before moving his way up his body. His breath ghosting along his flesh til it reached the hobbit’s neck. He placed a firm kiss to the nape of his hobbit’s neck and sucked gently as Bilbo’s breath hitched.  “How I have missed the feeling of you under me, the way you get breathless at my touch.”

Thorin lightly ran his fingers all over the hobbit’s torso, leaving gooseflesh in their trail as Bilbo shivered looking up at the dwarf with his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. Giving the dwarf a look that sent heat building in the king’s gut fanning his passion’s flame. He couldn’t resist once again claiming the hobbit’s lips and kissing him deeply; drawing a deep and obscene groans from the Halfling. 

Running his fingers through his lover’s golden curls he rolled his hips forward pressing his rock hard erection against the hobbit’s and letting a rumbling moan float from his lips as he let his head hang; silver streaked hair curtaining around their faces.

Bilbo couldn’t resist running his fingers through his lover’s hair and giving it a gentle tug; his dwarf’s eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of his hair being pulled. “You my king are wearing far too many clothes for this hobbit’s liking.” Bilbo thrust his hips up as he ran his fingers along the waist of Thorin’s sleep pants. “I suggest you remedy that situation.” The hobbit nipped at the dwarf’s lips as he drew away, divesting himself of his small clothes while his lover was undressing. He quickly grabbed one of the bottles of oil they kept in their table drawer and propped himself up against the pillows on the bed.

Thorin stood naked at the end of the bed taking in the sight of his lover bare on the bed with his legs spread wide slowly stroking his cock; his own twitching in eager interest. He watched his hobbit carefully unstoppered the bottle of oil and pouring some onto his fingers and running them over his perineum and massaging gently on his puckered entrance; dipping a finger in slowly closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

The dwarf king’s mouth went dry at the sight of his lover pressing into himself obscenely. A soft moan falling from the hobbit’s slack mouth as he stared seductively at the king. 

The hobbit worked his finger in and out of himself making sure to put on quite the show for his lover. He watched as the dwarf’s eyes went almost black with lust, his breath quickening. Bilbo carefully pressed a second finger into himself as Thorin climbed up onto the edge of the bed, predatory eyes watching his every move. The dwarf propped himself up on one elbow, taking his weeping erection in hand and pumping it slowly as he licked his lips. The dwarf’s abdominal muscles twitched with each upstroke.

Thorin could tell from the strain on his hobbit’s face that the angle his lover had his back was starting to cause pain that was outweighing his pleasure. Slowly the king crawled across the bed to his hobbit and eased the smaller man’s fingers out of himself.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Thorin poured the oil on his fingers and thrust one slowly in.

 _‘Oh this is so much better_ ‘ Bilbo thought to himself as his Thorin steadily fucked his finger into the hobbit’s twitching hole. The dwarf crooked his finger to gently brush over the hobbit’s prostate before adding another finger.

“You are just sucking my fingers in aren’t you.” Thorin’s husky voice breathed into the hobbit’s ear. “So eager for me?”

Bilbo shivered as Thorin’s deep voice rumbled through him. “You have no idea.” He gasped as Thorin added another finger in and scissored him open further. “There is nothing I would like more than to ride your cock until you have me screaming!” Stars started to burst in his vision with each tap of his sweet spot.

Thorin let out a feral growl as he flipped himself and his hobbit over so the Halfling was straddling his hips, their erections sliding together deliciously before grabbing Bilbo by his curls and crushing their faces together in a fierce kiss. All teeth and tongue, swallowing the hobbit’s moans as their mouths battled each other.

Bilbo pulled away panting and gasping before grabbing the bottle of oil and drizzled the oil over Thorin’s throbbing cock. Slowly he lifted himself up, lining up the dwarf with his twitching entrance and lowering himself down on it slowly; throwing his head back with an obscene moan once he was fully seated.

Thorin gripped his hobbit’s hips bruisingly as he was engulfed in the silky furnace of his lover’s core. The pleasure thrumming in his body almost overwhelming, he took a deep breath in to try and keep himself from toppling over the edge of his ecstasy. Bilbo twitched around his length a few times before relaxing.

With a smirk on his face Bilbo looked down at his king as he rolled his hips forward causing the dwarf’s muscles to tense. “Aule Bilbo! You are so tight!”

Bilbo lifted himself up and let out a breathy moan as he dropped himself down again, impaling himself on his lover, setting a slow and steady pace angling his hips just right so Thorin brushed across his sweet spot each time.

Thorin felt his orgasm beginning to coil itself in his gut. They had not found release with one another like this in too long. He grasped the hobbits hips and flipped him on his back before driving into him deep and hard.

Bilbo clutched the sheets by his head as his dwarf set a punishing pace, snapping his hips viscously into him, pegging his prostate without mercy. The hobbit bit his lip to try and keep his completion from surging forward. Gasping as Thorin grunted above him.

“Come for me my love!” He begged his dwarf. “Come for me my king.”

As the words left the hobbit’s mouth Thorin’s hips stuttered as he pumped his seed into his lover, shouting his husbands name as he came hard. The edges of his vision whiting at the intensity of it. Once his mind returned to a semi-conscious state he realized that his hobbit was still hard.

He carefully withdrew his softening cock and took his hobbit into his mouth, taking in the whole of his length as he pumped his fingers into the hobbit’s come filled hole. The king bobbed his head, twirling his tongue around the head of his lover’s leaking member, precome covering his tongue as he lathed over it. Bilbo’s hips bucked into his mouth, forcing his erection down the dwarf’s throat.

“I’m about to come!” The hobbit breathed out.

Thorin continued to massage his lover’s sweet spot before swallowing down on his cock, the constricting muscles of his throat all that was needed to have his husband spilling his seed.

Bilbo screamed in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. His king draining each and every drop out of him helping him ride his orgasm out. Finally Thorin pulled off his cock and trailed kisses up the hobbit’s torso before collapsing beside him on the bed and pulling him into his chest. Exhaustion was tugging at the two of them as their breathing slowed down.

The king and his hobbit lay lazily in each other’s arms and listened to the storm raging outside their mountain, letting the rolls of thunder lull them back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 44 Bilbo/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 44 continuation. Enjoy!!! :D

“Yes I do believe we deserve a bath.” Thorin kissed his lips gently again before sitting up and offering his hand to his husband to help him up off the bed. He led him into the bathroom and began filling up the tub with steaming warm water, allowing Bilbo to pick and choose what oils and soaps were dripped into it causing it to froth and bubble.  
  
The dwarf king silently wrapped his arms around his hobbit from behind, kissing the soft flesh on his neck before slowly pulling his hobbit into the tub with him, eyeing him hungrily as they sunk down into the water for a nice and steamy soak.  
  
Thorin drew Bilbo into his arms, kissing him softly as he reached for the cloth to set to work at cleaning himself and his lover of their stickiness; subtlely massaging his hobbit’s shoulders as he worked the soap across his flesh winning him relaxed moans as the hobbit melted under his touch. The closeness to his hobbit had his cock filling slowly as the hobbit leaned back against him, causing just enough pressure against it to feel wonderful.  
  
They lay in the bathwater in silence as Thorin grazed his fingers lightly over his husband’s slick skin as he began to mouth at the hobbit’s tip of his ear; his arousal growing by the minute he spent nude with his lover. The sensation of the dwarf's teeth on his ear sent shivers through his lover’s body until Bilbo turned himself over in the tub so he was facing Thorin. Sliding his slick body up the dwarf's and slotting their mouths together for a kiss; before licking his way into the dwarf king’s mouth for their tongues to slide together languidly.  
  
Thorin ran his hands over his husband’s shoulders, that had become toned from carrying their children about, and down the smooth of his back til they ran over the soft round curve of his arse. The dwarf kneaded his fingers in the flesh of his hobbit’s arse. Slowly he slid his fingers down its crack and rubbed his fingers gently over the hobbit’s entrance.  
  
Bilbo let out a hiss followed by a moan that set the dwarf’s cock twitching in interest. Drawing away only for a moment, Thorin began soaping up his hands and running them back down the crease of his lover and gently massaging his soapy fingers all around his lover’s entrance before gently easing one of his fingers inside of him. He felt Bilbo clench against his finger before relaxing as he thrust nhis own growing erection against the front of the king; blissfully sending heat to further fill their groins.  
  
“Oh the things I want to do to you my dear hobbit” Thorin growled as he grabbed Bilbo’s arse firmly, "I believe we have bathed long enough." Claiming his hobbit's lips he lifted the two of them out of the tub and quickly dried each other off. Picking his hobbit clear off the ground, he urged the smaller man to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him back to the bed and situated him on the pillows. Grabbing one of the pillows, he thrust it under the halfling’s rear to lift it higher in the air.  
  
The dwarf kissed his lover's navel, then each nipple before kissing his lips bruisingly and deeply, pulling away panting with his need to have his hobbit. “Do you trust me?” the king asked, as not lingering for a response as he peppered much gentler kisses along his lover’s throat and making his way back down the hobbit's body; sitting between the hobbit's legs.  
  
“Yes” Bilbo’s voice was merely a whisper as Thorin took that moment to lick a stripe up the length of his lover’s cock, already dripping with precome,causing his hobbit to shudder all over when he took the head into his mouth and bobbed a couple of time. Pulling off with an obscene pop the dwarf moved down and kissed the inside of each of Bilbo’s knees, moving his way up his inner thighs and settled himself between the hobbit’s legs where the hobbit's hips were elevated. He softly nuzzled his nose against his lover’s balls before letting the flat of his tongue lap softly at his husband’s twitching entrance.  
  
Bilbo gasped and clutched the sheets briefly beside him as his lover’s name fell breathlessly from his lips  
  
Thorin smirked as he continued to lick softly around the hobbit’s hole, spiraling it all around the rim, getting past the strong taste of soap until he could only taste his Bilbo. Stiffening his tongue he pressed it into his lover, fucking his hole with his mouth, relishing the feeling of his lover twitching around his tongue. Pulling back he sucks at the pucker, covering it with wet open mouthed kisses. When he pulled away he let his calloused thumb run over the slick pink flesh he had been savoring a moment ago, then sliding them up to massage his lovers perineum.  
  
He pulled himself up his lover and kissed him deeply again.  
  
“Do you enjoy that my love? My tongue laving at your hole, fucking you open with my tongue?”  
  
“Oh Gods, yes my king.” Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut as he spoke.  
  
“Such a loyal consort you are.”  
  
Thorin gently sunk his teeth into the soft pulsating flesh of his lover’s neck and sucked hard, pulling back and licking the bite mark to soothe it.  
  
“Such a beautiful thing you are Bilbo.”  
  
Thorin thrust his hands down and gripped the hobbit’s weeping erection giving it a few slow pumps before reaching for the bottle of oil on the bed and slicking his fingers with it. “I want you to stay perfectly still my pet.”  
  
Slowly he traces his fingers around his lover’s entrance ever so lightly before dipping the tip of his finger into the hobbit; slowly pumping it in and out teasingly as Bilbo lets out a needy moans looking down at the dwarf with dark and lust filled eyes. Thorin let his fingers slip in further, smoothly feeling around for his hobbit’s sweet spot and rubbing his finger around it.  
  
Bilbo clenched around Thorin's fingers as he attempted to thrust himself down on them, clearly desperate for more, and throwing his hands down to grasp the dwarf’s shoulders.  
  
In one quick movement Thorin grasped his husband by both his arms and pulled them above his head.  
  
“I said to stay still, did I not?” the dwarf said firmly.  
  
Continuing to hold his hobbit’s hands above his head he thrust his finger back into the hobbit, adding a second finger as he thrust them in and out of him slowly, dragging his fingers over the halfling’s prostate in just the way that he knew would have sparks shining in his lover’s vision. He wanted to draw this out. Have his hobbit on the edge and begging for release before it was all done.  
  
Bilbo cried out in pleasure and frustration as Thorin refused to give him what he wanted,holding his arms firmly; his grip unrelenting so he could do nothing to take what he craved.  
  
Thorin continued to scissor of his fingers inside his hobbit, working him open further as he then mercilessly pegged the smaller man’s prostate again and again.  
  
Cry after cry of pleasure and desperation spilled from the hobbit until he began to babble nonsensically, his prick leaking more and more. The constant stimulation fraying his nerves, bordering on over sensitivity.  
  
Thorin brought his mouth close to Bilbo's ear as he continued pumping his fingers into the hobbit, his breathe puffing across the hobbit's cheek as he spoke.  
  
"Tell me what you want my love. I want to hear the words from your own lips."  
  
Bilbo had tears in his eyes as his orgasm built and was denied each time that Thorin pulled back his attentions.  
  
"...please Thorin..."  
  
"Please what my hobbit?"  
  
Thorin's own cock was desperately hard and aching from lack of attention. He was eager to slip is girth into his lover and pound into him until his lover was screaming in ecstasy. But he had to wait for the hobbit to speak those magic words.  
  
Bilbo was panting, writhing his body as much as he was allowed, "PLEASE!!! Please Thorin!!! Please fuck me!!! Please fill me!!!" The hobbit was all but sobbing as he spoke the words of desperation.  
  
Quickly Thorin released his husband's arms and slicked his cock before thrusting in with one swift movement before starting his vigorous pace. Pounding into the vice of his lover's core. The silken heat delicious across his length.  
  
His skin was alight at the sensations and the feeling of his hobbit writhing beneath him, wanton moans pouring from him as he clutched desperately to the dwarf king's shoulders. Thorin pegged the hafling sweet spot again and again.  
  
Bilbo dug his nails into Thorin's shoulders as he threw his head back into the pillows crying out. The sight of his lover and the brilliant pleasure from the pain of the nails digging into him had Thorin's release barreling forward, on the verge of overtaking him.  
  
"So close....come for me my love....I want to hear you!"  
  
Thorin gripped the hobbit's erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts causing his lover to scream out in pleasure, "oh gods!!! Oh THORIN!!!"  
  
Bilbo's release shot all over his stomach and Thorin's hand as he clenched around his husband's length buried deep inside him, pulling his lover over the edge with him.  
  
"Aule Bilbo!!!!"  
  
Thorin's hips stuttered as he pulsed and pumped his seed into his lover. Before collapsing onto his husband in a sweaty heap.  
  
Both their breathes were heaving as their hearts raced and tried to slow.  
  
Once their breathing slowed Bilbo reached up and brushed Thorin's brow lovingly.  
  
"I believe you may have buggered me boneless my love."  
  
Thorin erupted in deep chuckles as his softening member began to slide from his hobbit's hole.  
  
"I think by buggering you boneless I have rendered myself boneless as well."  
  
Thorin allowed himself to roll off his lover settling beside him a sated smile on his face as he turned his head towards his beloved hobbit.  
  
"I love you my dear Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo giggled And sighed. "And I love you my king"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo readers!!! Here is an update!!! Enjoy my poorly written smut. :) 
> 
> You'll have to excuse any grammatical, spelling, and other errors. My laptop is permanently out of commission and I have had to write all my fics on my Kindle and it doesn't have any word processors or spell check etc. Anyways....sorry to expose you to my terrible writing. Lol.

Delving his fingers deep into Thorin's raven tresses  he pulled the dwarf lips to his again, running his fingers over his sensitive scalp. Groaning at the touch under him Thorin ran his fingers down the hobbit's back till they rested on Bilbo's rump, giving it a firm squeeze, causing the hobbit to squeak. Thorin's eyes went dark in an instant and his smile feral when Bilbo teasingly gave his hips a roll.

 

"You cheeky hobbit." Thorin rumbled out as he pressed his lips to the hobbit's throat. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

 

".....Well you glorious dwarf....I have an idea of two....."

 

Thorin continued kissing his way across the flesh of his lover's throat humming softly as he went. "Hmmmm....do you then? Because I have a few ideas of my own." Softly he grazed his teeth across his hobbit's pulse point, "you my dear are so tempting and delicious looking....I could just gobble you up." Swiftly Thorin had Bilbo turned over and laying on his back against the bed as he continued to kiss his way across the smaller man's clavicle, his tongue tasting his way as he moved down. 

 

The sound of dishes clicking together had Thorin stopping his tasting of his delectable hobbit and sitting back on his haunches. A smirk grew on his face as an idea crept into his mind and he crawled to the edge of the bed looking over the cart of food again, finding exactly what he was looking for. A strawberry pie, with whipped cream topping it. Dipping his finger in the pie slightly, and removing it covered in strawberries and cream, he brought it to his lips as he sucked the dessert off his finger while moaning lewdly, making sure to make a show of it as as he looked down seductively at his lover.

 

Thorin watched as Bilbo's cock twitched and began to fill as the hobbit watched the dwarf lick and suck his fingers clean. "Would you like a taste my dear?" Carefully Thorin dipped his fingers into the pie again and this time held his fingers out to Bilbo's lips. "Suck." Thorin voice rumbled out the command, low and husky in his chest as he pressed his sticky sweet fingers into the warm moist cavern of his lover's mouth. He watched as Bilbo went to work on his fingers. The halfling's gorgeous pink tongue darting out from his lips and sweeping sensually to catch the drips of pink cream. "Lick them clean and you shall receive a reward."

 

Bilbo let out an obscene moan around the thick digits in his mouth and renewed his efforts, twirling his tongue around and in between Thorin's fingers.The sight of the hobbit writhing and moaning beneath him, had Thorin's sleep pants tenting quickly as all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his groin. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, glistening with Bilbo's saliva, and dipped them back in the pie and slowly traced the treat down the hobbit's stomach in a path towards his now leaking erection, then repeating the action and covering each of Bilbo's nipples.

 

When the dwarf's fingers began softly trailing up the inside of his thighs and kissing the sensitive soft flesh gently, nipping at the skin as he went, the hobbit was positively trembling. "Relax my dear hobbit. Just you lie back and enjoy." Placing a dollop of the pie on the head of Bilbo's length, the dwarf king made his way up to the hobbit's mouth; careful to not smear his work of art with his own body. Gently he reclaimed the halfling's mouth, licking his way in; using his tongue in the practiced way that left the hobbit a melting puddle of want. Drawing back he  ghosted his breath over Bilbo's torso til he was resting between his lover's thighs and pressed his tongue flat at the beginning of the trail of strawberries. He drug his tongue devastatingly slowly, making sure to catch every drop and blowing softly over the damp path causing the hobbit to break out in goose flesh and shiver beneath him.

 

Thorin smirked against Bilbo's skin, "mmmmmm....you taste delicious." He stared up through his dark eye lashes as he laved at the hobbit's left nipple, taking the hardened bud into his teeth, teasing it, drawing out a moan from his lover as the smaller man closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillows as he threw his arm over his face when Thorin moved to the right side and repeated the treatment. The hobbit's hips began to buck up, desperate of the delicious friction it could provide.

 

The dwarf king couldn't help but be distracted this, causing a damp spot now forming on the front of his sleep pants while his heavy erection began to leak in desperation for attention; but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it when it was so satisfyingly drawing out the desperate moans and whimpers from his lover. Each one going straight to his throbbing cock.

 

Without hesitation he settled himself above his mouth' s final destination and without warning took the head of the hobbit's flush red erection in his mouth and licking the last dollop of pie and cream from it. Bilbo let out a shout and threw his hands from his face and clutched the sheets firm in his fists, the muscles in his stomach rippling and twitching as Thorin bobbed up and down, taking his full length, swallowing him down to the hilt. The wonderful mixture of the sweet flavor of the pie mixed with the saltiness of the pool of pre come that had developed had the dwarf humming his approval and growling in satisfaction of the pleasant surprise of it.

 

"GODS! Your mouth.....is so perfect..." Bilbo's voice was rough as he panted and twisted his fists in the sheets as his skin hummed with pleasure; as boiling tension began to coil in his gut. "Thorin.....I'm close....." at Bilbo's words Thorin swallowed the hobbit entire length; the fluttering muscles of his throat contracting around his lover's cock sending Bilbo arching off the bed with curses slipping from his lips. "I'm going to come Thorin!" 

 

Immediately Thorin pulled off his lover's cock, causing the smaller man to whine in protest. Holding firmly to his hobbit hips he traces soothing circles with his thumbs on the dips in his hip bones. "We don't want this treat to end too quickly now do we my hobbit?"

 

Bilbo was panting beneath Thorin still, breathing in deeply through his nose to try and calm himself; barely lifting his head and sighing as he took in the sight of Thorin above him. The dwarf's skin was shimmering with the light covering of sweat and the still leaking bulge in his sleep pants had the  hobbit mouth watering. " You my king are wearing to much clothing and are quite the tease."

 

Bilbo eased his way up on his elbows and slipped his fingers in the waist of Thorin's sleep pants and inched them down slowly down til Thorin's cock sprang free and hovered in front of his face. Slowly he licked the throbbing length in front of him, his tongue tracing its way up the main vein before dipping his tongue into the dwarf's foreskin and teasing over the glans causing his lover's breath to hitch. Lapping at the slit of the dwarf's cock, he savored the flavor that was unique to Thorin; one that lit a fire in Bilbo's chest.

 

Bilbo continued to pull his lover's pants down and pushed the dwarf firmly so he was forced to lay on his back, allowing the hobbit to remove the last bit of clothing before returning to his husband length and snagging the bottle of oil that was still lying on the bed, ready to prepare himself for the taking by his king. Bilbo nuzzled at Thorin's heavy sack before taking one of his balls in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it. Gently he released it and moved back to bobbing on Thorin's cock sending a deep groan erupting from the dwarf, only spurring the smaller man on in his efforts. Bilbo could feel the heat coiling in his gut again as he hollowed his cheeks as he continued to suck, reaching down to stroke himself. 

 

Thorin's muscles jumped and he pulled Bilbo off of him with his breathing ragged . "I want you to prepare me. I need you inside me." Thorin's sudden request had the hobbit in shock; in the whole time he and Thorin has been together Bilbo had only taken the dwarf a handful of times. "Don't look so surprised my love. I told you you could have a treat." Turning over and sticking his bum in the air he looked over his shoulder and winked, "quickly, prepare me. I want to feel you inside me."

 

Bilbo quickly opened the bottle and drizzled the oil on his fingers and gently ran them down the dwarf's arse easing them down, letting his fingers carefully circle Thorin's entrance before pressing two fingers quickly in. Stilling his hand and enjoying the way that Thorin clenched around his fingers before he slowly started to pump them in and out, dragging his fingers over the dwarf's sweet spot making Thorin shout and the muscles in his back to tighten.

 

"More! Please more! Another!" 

 

Obliging, Bilbo pressed in another finger, slowly stretching the dwarf king open, making sure to hit Thorin's prostate with each thrust and stretch of his fingers to distract from any burn. His husband was shaking beneath him, a rare and beautiful sight to behold. A quick glance and Bilbo could see that Thorin's cock was steadily dripping. He leaned over and pressed kisses to his lover's back as he continued pumping his fingers.

 

 "are you ready for me my love?" Bilbo reached around and gave Thorin's cock a few strokes.

 

"GODS YES!!! I need you now! Please!" Thorin was pleading and begging now.

 

Bilbo withdrew his fingers and sat back and stroked himself pulling up his cock before lining up with Thorin's entrance and began to slowly press in. Watching as he pressed himself in, as he marveled at his length disappearing into the furnace of his lover until he was fully seated and stilling himself. He held the dwarf's hips firmly in an effort to keep himself grounded as his completion attempted to surge forward.

 

"...so full....so good...." Thorin was gasping out each word as he spoke. "Take me my love."

 

Bilbo pulled himself out almost all the way before slamming himself back in with a brutal thrust, Thorin's silken heat hugging his cock deliciously. "You're so tight....not sure I'm going to last.....Aule Thorin!" 

 

"Take me, fuck me Bilbo!"

 

The hobbit angled himself and picked up his pace, violently snapping his hips forward as Thorin thrust back against him meeting each movement with his own. The dwarf then took his own cock in hand and strokes himself almost sobbing as his sweet spot was hit mercilessly. 

 

"I'm going to come....I can't hold it off!"

 

"Come for me my king! Come with me my love, I'm almost there!"

 

Thorin let out a roar as he buried his face in the pillows, stroking himself as he came thick white ropes across the bed, his whole body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure raced through him.

 

Bilbo followed quickly after, the clenching of the dwarf around him dragging him over the edge. Letting out a cry off his own, his hips stuttered to a stop as he filled his lover with his seed; collapsing onto Thorin's back. Burying his face in the dwarf's shoulder blades he painted as he came down from his earth shattering orgasm. His ears were ringing and knees tingling from the force of it. Once both he and his lover's breathing calmed he slowly eased himself out of Thorin with a hiss. "Now that certainly was a treat!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
